


Remember Me

by Shelia13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelia13/pseuds/Shelia13
Summary: Fanfiction based on after volume 8 episode 3 at the very least, or episode 7Whitley finds himself roaming the empty mansion with nothing much else to do then wait for the Grimm to go away or wait for his untimely demise. Either be the Grimm or by the people by deciding since he's the son of the one who betrayed them all he'll have to go too. When he notices something that contradicts the plain Schnee's mansion.
Relationships: Whitley Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler ahead please be passed Volume 8 Episode 3
> 
> I figured after the latest episode why not a crack-pairing, I'm sure at least someone's looking for something after that. At least if I'm curious there's gotta be someone. (Also, as I was writing I was like actually the contrast between the two would be kind of cute?)  
> Anyway, please enjoy

Whitley believed it was late into the night, as far as one could tell, with the sky being endlessly covered in the darkness of the Grimm. And yet there leaning against the window as much as it could support her, was a shining speck of orange, barely conscious. Probably the first time she had been conscious in a long time. His eyes tracing down the scars that now matched her hair. The scars had flowed throughout her skin in the way the electrical current followed her semblance. He couldn’t say it, he had pushed down his opinion, it was important to do such a thing in his line of work, having thoughts such as that could come back to harm him. Or worse his competitors could try to use such an opinion to control him. But no one else could fight or harm him in his own head, so wouldn’t it permitted to have just one thought? Just one. Those scars traced through her skin fighting against her very being, showing her brilliant will to live. They were brilliant and a souvenir that she had stood for what she believed in. And she had lived. She had done more than live. There was no shame in the art of those scars she bore.

Nora’s eyes lingered towards the sky watching the Grimm circle rapidly, likely thinking about how her friends and teammates were outside desperately fighting for their lives. While she resided in an empty castle as if she were a captive princess instead of being a vessel of a power that would rival any being claiming to be a god of this world. Preposterous. A world claiming to have gods when their world was covered in literal demons. Her words showing that she hadn’t realized his presence yet, “How useless.”

“I don’t think being able to save your friends is useless.”

Nora swung towards him, her eyes wide and visibly startled, she hadn’t noticed his presence in this empty mansion. He could tell, just by looking at her, she had a wild soul-it had contradicted against so many things and all of the etiquette the Schnee’s were raised with. He could almost chuckle at the thought of having her on his arm at one of his family’s parties wildly chatting away, confusing the guests who were unsure how to act with them now. The cold Schnee’s. And one of them having someone super bubbly and warm on one of their arms? Unheard of. Even if she wanted to go as just friends he-the Grimm passed through the background of the window. No. That was impossible now. With his father imprisoned, everything would likely start collapsing to pieces now. He wondered how he would take over such a company with no one to guide him. His eyes lingered towards Nora, moving her feet as a likely offer to sit next to her, it was even less likely that she would rise to meet him. It was awkward when one person was standing after all. Whitley nodded, unsure of such a gesture before slowly lowering himself to the other side of the windowsill, as if testing his step with her, noting that he should probably get her socks from Weiss’ room.

The idea of dressing Nora up in Schnee-style clothes almost made him laugh. He wasn’t an expert in fashion, but he could tell that the plain-white and posh clothes of the Schnee’s wouldn’t fit her. Something wilder would’ve been better. But it didn’t stop him from being curious. Breathe. She was gorgeous, but not a doll. She’s your sister’s friend. And she won’t stay long. 

In contrast to all of his predictions, Nora put her head on her knees, eyes lingering out the window likely wondering what was happening with all of her friends, “I’m sorry you heard that. I was wondering what use I could be to my team now.” Her eyes lingered towards the electric-scars that ran through her hand.

Whitley rolled his eyes, “What’s the point of keeping people around who only want you around when they have a use for you? Do you require to be taught how to use people instead?”

“No! I don’t want that! I just-“

“Then why do you think your team would only want to use you.”

“We’re a team. What’s the point of someone who can’t help you? Having someone like that on your team….You’ll die.”

Whitley shook his head, “If you ever decide a huntress’s fate isn’t for you, I shall welcome you.”

A laugh escaped Nora, as she leaned against the wall, eyes examining each Grimm with more knowledge than he could’ve ever dreamed of about them, “And then what? Sort the dust?”

Whitley shrugged, running a finger across the dust-covered window, “If that’s what you want, there’s plenty of it around here. Or if not….” His eyes glanced away, “Anyway, a friend of Weiss’ is a friend of mine. Any time you choose to stay you can.”

Nora glanced towards him, a smile cocked on her face, clearly not believe his façade on his reasoning, “Sure, sure.”

“And if you wouldn’t mind a party or two…”

“I’ll eat all the food.”

“I can’t wait to see the scandalized guest of the Schnee’s seeming so confused at such a guest.” Whitley smiled, giving a mock demonstration of the party guests fainting over the fact that one of the guests were so different from the pish-and-posh esteemed Schnee’s required etiquette. Laughing with her about if they should take bets before the party of how many guests faint at the contradictory party they wanted to throw compared to a normal Schnee party. It felt as though he could chatter away for hours. There was something so…natural. About having someone his age that he could talk to. That wasn’t wrapped up in the politics of the world his father had dragged him into. He did his best not to let his eyes linger towards the window, knowing that there was something far more dangerous she was wrapped up in.

It was surprisingly several hours before Nora fell back asleep, leaning against the window, as Whitley brushed her hair behind her ear. It was clear she was using all of the willpower in her body just be to awake at those very moments, he had wondered when she was going to pass out. “I wonder if we’ll be friends when this is all over.” Whitley glanced towards the lightning flashing against a giant whale Grimm. Klein’s reflection on the window in the background.

“She shouldn’t be out of bed yet. I’m surprised she was awake so long.”

Whitley nodded, “Make sure all the windows are closed and the house looks deserted.” As though that would help against the Grimm. If the Grimm wanted to terrorize them, they would find them, one way or another. It almost made him contradict what he just asked Klein to do. If one of the people on the streets decided to use his father’s arrest to rob their house, maybe he should’ve made the house looked like it was packed full of people. His eyes lingered towards Nora, almost tempted to use it as a safe house. But fear attracted Grimm. More people meant more fear, it was a plan that would fall to pieces rather quickly. Whitley sighed, a deserted house it was.

Klein nodded, glancing at them again, “There’s nothing wrong with wanting allies. Your sisters are both surrounded by very powerful people.”

“And look at where it got them. Powerful people need to protect weaker people and even more powerful people will use them.”

“That girl there was an extremely powerful person.”

Whitley sighed, scooping her up, he knew it looked awkward, he wasn’t much of one for combat like his sisters, so it wasn’t surprising he was having a hard time carrying her. But this was the least he could do was bring her back to the room she was staying in. He glanced at Klein, “She is an extremely powerful person.” Then glanced back down the hall, trying not to glance at Klein knowing full well it would be too awkward for someone who is typically so cold to try to explain actions he was unable to explain for himself. Trying not to let the thought that maybe he had called Klein for help more than just to have leverage against his sister.

He paused careful not to glance at Klein, “Klein…do you think….do you think it’s okay to be selfish if it benefits someone else?”

There was a small chuckle before Klein replied, “Master Whitley, while it is not wise to be selfish, selfishness is what kept us alive to live long enough past being babies. There is nothing wrong with being selfish once in a while. But do not barrel down others with this selfishness.”

His hands tightened on Nora, “I understand.” He moved so her head would be supported by him instead of swaying. This woman was a huntress. Something he had looked down on. Something he knew that she would go back to battle one day, likely to face a gruesome death, something ultimately more powerful than he could ever dream as lightning literally flowed through her blood. But for now, his hands tightened on her as he pushed Weiss’ door open, for now, he hoped that he would be able to protect her. Just once. He would’ve liked to be strong enough to protect someone. For now.

And hopefully, one day, although Klein said it was unlikely, hopefully one day she would remember their middle of the night conversations, when she had gotten out of bed and stumbled to the window, spending the night talking to him, using all of her strength just to speak to him, she would remember their friendship. Maybe one day she would return and see him, at the very least, as a friend. 


End file.
